Fiber optics networks are increasingly used as transmission medium in the communication field and ensure a fast data transmission to the consumer over long distances. In these fiber optics networks, a number of fiber optic cable systems are combined to form one network. To date, the communication network has not yet been extended far enough so that in many cases the fiber optic cables do not run directly up to the consumer but only extend to a distributor. From the distributor, copper telephone cables already installed, e.g. of a conventional telephone system, or coaxial cables are used for the further transmission of data to and from the consumer. Due to the increased demand for bandwidth, the extension of the communication network and thus the installation of the fiber optic cables up to the consumer is required and is carried out in various stages of extension. The first stage of extension, FTTN (Fiber To The Node) comprises the installation of the fiber optic cables up to the distributor mentioned. The standard copper cables run from there to the consumer are then upgraded to fiber optic cables step by step.
Transmission methods generally designated by xDSL (Digital Subscriber Line) ensure high transmission rates via copper cables. Conventional xDSL transmission methods are, for example, ADSL, SHDSL and VDSL/VDSL2. At present, G.fast is being developed as successor. ADSL is a method provided especially for customer requirements in which a higher receiving rate (downstream) than transmitting rate (upstream) is desired by the consumer. In contrast, SHDSL is a symmetric transmission technology in which receiving rates and transmitting rates are equal. VDSL2 can be used for providing higher data rates in the FTTN systems mentioned above. By using VDSL2, a distributor network is set up in which a data transmission in the Mbit range is provided from the distributor to the consumer. G.fast is a wire-based transmission method that can similarly be used as successor of VDSL2.
In fiber optic transmission, the so-called SFP (Small Form-factor Pluggable) interface is frequently used. SFP modules can have optical transceivers which can be used for network connections and are applied in the optical domain. They are designed for very high data transmission rates in the Gbit range. Such SFP modules with optical transceivers provide, for example, a link between fiber optic cables and a network switch.